


Nostalgia

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Futaba only appears via phone, Post-Canon, Shuharu Week 2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Haru wanted a piece of her past for her cafe. Akira just wants to see her smile.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Shuharu Week 2k19 + 2k20





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Shuharu Week on Tumblr/Twitter, prompt was: Something Old
> 
> Though I guess the opposite prompt: Something New could also work here.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Haru knew that it was a possibility…

But she wanted to see just in case…

However it turned out that her initial hunch was right.

Her grandfather’s cafe has long since been torn down.

Not only that but the space had long since been filled by another business…

Haru sighed as she turned around and made her way back to the station. At least she didn’t go with her initial plan to invite Akira and Mona-chan with her. She would have felt bad for dragging them all the way out here for nothing.

* * *

“I’m back!”

Despite Akira busying himself with shelving under the counters, Haru could hear his smile as he welcomed her home.

Morgana got up from his spot on one of the booth seats and went up to greet Haru.

“So did you get what you needed? What was it? Can I see?”

For a brief moment, Haru’s smile dropped but she tried to not look so disappointed.

“No I couldn’t get what I was looking for but it’s fine. I didn’t really  _ need it _ need it.”

Haru briefly scratched behind Morgana’s ears before attempting to go back upstairs. However before she took the first step, she felt Akira’s hand on her shoulder.

“Haru.”

Haru turned around; seeing Akira with a sympathetic expression on his face.

“Hey, what was it you wanted? We can go out to try and...”

Haru shook her head, “I appreciate the sentiment, Akira, but… what I was hoping to find wasn’t something you’d find at a store.”

The two took a seat in one of the booths while Morgana leapt up and curled up in Haru’s lap.

“...I was hoping that maybe my grandfather’s cafe was still around or rather the building itself. I was thinking that maybe I could ask whoever owned the property now if I could buy one of the decorations for Cafe Noir… I just thought that it would have been a nice tribute to his memory and the old cafe. But… when I visited the property, I found out the cafe had been torn down a long time ago. There’s just a convenience store now.”

“I see...”

“I had a feeling I wasn’t going to find anything. Why would the building be kept around after all these years?”

“I don’t think it hurt to see if it was still around.”

Haru gave a sad smile, “I suppose not.”

“...Was there anything specific you wanted to find?”

For a brief moment, Haru thought of saying that it didn't really matter but there was something in Akira’s expression…

“There was this cute little statuette of an owl with glasses. I can’t remember where my grandfather bought it but he was very fond of it. He liked to think of it as a mascot for the cafe. Sometimes when my father and grandfather were speaking, I’d go to the window and talk with the owl or play Peek-a-boo with it… Anyway, I should head back upstairs, there’s still some paperwork I need to finish before we officially open.”

“Alright, when you get bored of the paperwork, you know where to find me.” Akira said as he planted a kiss on the top of Haru’s head

Haru giggled as she gently shook Morgana and let him climb out of her lap. She kissed Akira on the cheek and made her way back upstairs.

Morgana glanced at Akira and couldn’t help but notice a certain expression on his face.

“What are you scheming?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Morgana.”

Akira pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and opened his browser.

“Owl… statuette… glasses...”

“Are you seriously trying to see if you can buy one of those things? If Haru could do that, don’t you think she would have done it instead of seeing if her grandfather’s cafe was still around?”

“Hm...”

Morgana had a point. A point further made by the fact that judging from his quick search, those little owl figures weren’t being made anymore and they weren’t exactly in high demand if his cursory look at auction sites were any indication.

“Alright… Plan B.”

Akira went from the browser to straight to his contacts. After a couple rings, he finally got an answer.

_ “For thousands of years I have slumbered! Who dares awaken me!?” _

“Nice to hear from you too Futaba. Sorry to bother you but… can you do me a favor?”

* * *

_ FUTABA: Ay! Guess what!? _ _   
_ ****

**_[Photo Attachment]_ **

_ FUTABA: Mission accomplished! Do you want to pick it up or should I send it to you? _

_ AKIRA: I’ll come pick it up. I’d rather not have it potentially get lost in the mail. Especially with all the work you put in to find it. _ _   
_

_ FUTABA: Appreciate the thought and I’m sure Haru will appreciate it too. She’s lucky to have you, ya know? _

_ Akira: Honestly I think I’m the lucky one _

_ FUTABA: Ugh no lovey dovey spam!!! ヽ(｀Д´)ノ  _

_ FUTABA: Also you still need to uphold your end of this deal, Mister! So about the Gunpla kit you owe me. >:3 _

* * *

It was just a couple weeks before Cafe Noir was set to open when Akira told Haru that he had a surprise for her. He took her hands and told her to close her eyes.

Haru giggled as Akira started to guide her through their home.

“Just what are you planning, my dear?”

“You’ll see...”

“And you’ll tell me when I can open my eyes?”

“Now what sort of gentleman would I be if I didn’t?”

As they continued walking, Haru started trying to guess what Akira had in store for her.

“I know it’s not either of our birthdays or our anniversary. It’s not a holiday.”

“If you keep guessing, you’re going to ruin the surprise.” remarked Morgana following behind her

The three continued, eventually carefully walking down the stairs. Before long Haru felt Akira let go of her hands.

“Alright, you can open your eyes.”

She did so and saw that she was inside the cafe and a wrapped box was laying on the table in front of her.

“Go on, open it. Think of it as a gift to celebrate Cafe Noir’s opening.”

Haru carefully unwrapped the gift and once she could, opened the box. What she found inside nearly brought her to tears.

Surrounded by bubble wrap and newspaper was a owl statuette with a pair of glasses. Just like the one from her grandfather’s cafe.

“A-Akira...”

“Obviously it’s not the same one you were hoping to find, I hope that’s okay.”

Haru turned to her husband and nearly knocked him over in a tight embrace.

“Y-you didn’t need to do this.”

“Maybe but you looked so happy when you described that owl. I can tell it meant a lot to you and I wanted to see that smile again.”

“It… it couldn’t have been easy to find one of these.”

“It wasn’t but I did get some help from Futaba. So you can thank her too when she comes by for the opening.”

Haru clung on tighter to Akira.

“Thank you… thank you so much, Akira.”

“It’s no problem. Do you want to put the little guy in the window?”

Haru let go and nodded. She gently lifted the owl from its box and placed it on display in the window just as her grandfather did for his, all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, the owl statuette is based on something in the anime where we get a flashback on Haru's childhood and her grandfather's cafe.
> 
> Also I debated with myself on whether or not the statuette Akira+Futaba get was the one from Grandpa Okumura's cafe or just another one. I went with a new one in the end since I felt it was less contrived and I felt like Haru would appreciate the thought itself.
> 
> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
